Coffee
by El loopy
Summary: Chriss likes coffee. Its what wakes her up in the morning. She has lots of pleasant memories involving coffee. Starts with Matt bringing her coffee in the third manga the morning after their argument. Lots of Chriss x Matt fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N Definitions for coffee come from the internet, mostly wiki.

* * *

**

Coffee

_Christie likes coffee. _

_Coffee is the source of all goodness._

_Coffee is what wakes her up in the morning and gives her that extra caffeine boost that prepares her for the day ahead._

_Coffee also happens to bring back some of the most pleasant memories. With every taste she finds herself in a different but equally satisfying wave from the past._

----------

Flat white: _Made like a cappuccino. If the foam is added carefully it can be made into delicate patterns._

She feels a weight on the end of her bed and opens bleary eyes to the intruder. It doesn't take her long to realise that the intruder is Matt and momentary confusion is replaced by an instant need to kill all her closest friends who dared let him into her room. This is not only because she is sure her bed hair is an utter mess and her morning breath less than pleasant but the fact that he had upset her the day before and failed to apologise and was an utter jerk and…was that coffee? And a cinnamon bagel!

She takes the offered gift, still scowling at him, touched by his efforts but still hurt. She lets him know he's not off the hook in no uncertain terms and he leaves, tells her he'll wait in the hall. Slowly she drinks her coffee and eats her breakfast, thinks over what she wants to say to him, decides she's going to forgive him but wants him to know how much it hurts.

Strengthened by the coffee she dresses and goes to him. He's there crouching, waiting. She sits in front of him, so she doesn't have to look at him when she confronts him. Her resolve would crumble if she had to face him. It softens the words, almost makes things easier. They talk it over and she sighs when he doesn't say anything. She's prepared to drop it and kisses his cheek.

The sudden movement as he pulls her to him and kisses her properly takes her off guard. A flush of warm delight races through her as they enjoy their first real kiss as a couple, no guilt attached. He lets her go and she blushes.

"…um, okay. Yeah…let's do better today."

----------

Irish coffee_ : coffee with whiskey and with cream on the top._

She feels a weight on the end of her bed and opens bleary eyes to the intruder.

"Good morning," Matt whispers gazing at her adoringly.

For a moment Christie is baffled, her brain wandering somewhere amongst the mass of crisp duvet and soft pillows, and then she remembers. The surge of feeling overwhelms her and she can only whisper back at him a shy good morning.

Matt chuckles. "If only you will be this quiet the whole of our marriage."

The pillow hits him square on the head as Christie dives further under the duvet and to safety, snuggling down till her toes touch a cool bit of the sheet that has yet to be warmed.

Suddenly her cocoon of sanctuary is invaded as a hand tickles her foot and with a shriek she rolls out of the way, poking her head out the duvet with a scowl.

"Cheat."

"Why?" Matt grins mischievously in response.

"Because I forgot you could do that," Christie glares and snuggles back down under the covers. "I'm going back to sleep and when I wake up I want you to be nicer."

"Hey, look what room service left." Immediately her head is up again as she catches the wafting smell of coffee. Matt holds the recently poured cup and gazes at it significantly. "I did pour this for Christie but since she is going back to sleep I guess I better drink it…"

Never had she moved so fast before as she snatches it from his hand and cradles it to her chest.

"My coffee!"

Slowly she inhales the rich aroma and takes the first few sips. The hands slide around her without her noticing and she is suddenly being held tenderly from behind.

"Good morning," comes the whisper in her ear again.

With a contented sigh Christie leans back into the embrace and shuts her eyes.

"Good morning."

----------

Espresso_: A very strong coffee._

She feels a weight on the end of her bed and opens bleary eyes to the intruder.

"I thought you might like this," Matt smiles and offers her the polystyrene cup. "Good strong disgusting stuff."

Christie gives him an exhausted smile and takes it gratefully, the texture of the cup making her cringe slightly.

She takes a sip before pulling a face and making Matt laugh. With very determined movements the coffee is placed to one side, with the decision that it is never to be looked at again…but she does need the caffeine…

Slowly Christie's eyes slide back to the waiting coffee and with a sigh she picks it up again. "Don't you dare laugh," she mutters into the cup and Matt hides a smile. "I can see that," she growls. "I will tell on you."

"To who?" Matt taunts and folds his arms, just as the nurse walks in. Christie's eyes move from Matt's and instantly alight on what the nurse is holding. Again the coffee is put to one side and she holds her arms out for the bundle eagerly.

"Oh, you're going to tell on me to our daughter are you?" he questions with a raised eyebrow as Christie grins at him wickedly over the baby.

"Of course," Christie coos gently, "we girl's stick together."

With a shrug Matt leans back on his arms. "Until she figures out how crazy you are and then she'll only listen to me. I can wait then."

Blobbing out her tongue Christie holds her daughter closer.

"That won't happen will it?" she whispers to the tiny baby. After a moment of silence of studying the precious gift in her arms she lifts her eyes and meets Matt's. The same expression of joy in her own is reflected back, and with no further words she hands him his newborn daughter for a cuddle.

----------

Mocha**:** _A Cappuccino or Latte with chocolate syrup added. Sweeter than most other coffees._

She feels a weight on the end of her bed, multiple weights in fact, and opens bleary eyes to the intruders. Two grinning faces peer back at her through the semi-darkness from the bottom of the mattress. Whispers and giggles float up from the vicinity and she feels like she should really know what's going on but she hasn't had her coffee yet.

"Guess what day it is mummy?" she hears the eldest whisper. Stifling a yawn she forces her sluggish mind to work a little bit quicker, but it really isn't happening. They are fidgeting so much with excitement that it's shaking the bed. "What?" she mumbles, attempting to direct a smile towards the animated faces.

"Can you really not guess mummy?" comes the smaller whisper of the youngest.

"It is a very special day," interjects the eldest.

Light spills in as the door of the bedroom is pushed open further and a shadow appears in the doorway.

"Now what are you quizzing mummy for?" comes the low, deep tones, "I did say she can't focus without this." He jerks his head at the tray he is holding and the rich smell of fresh coffee and cooked breakfast wafts towards her, rousing her. Matt grins at her teasingly. "Can mummy not guess what day it is?" he asks the children mock seriously and they shake their heads in unison. "Well you better let her know then."

Christie nearly yelps as both leap across the bed and throw themselves at her.

"It's mother's day!" they bellow and wrap their arms around her in a huge hug. Startled Christie glances at Matt for confirmation and he smiles gently back. "They made this for you…I didn't help at all…" He winks at the kids and they giggle as he places the tray on Christie's lap and specifically the mug of coffee in her hands.

"Look what we made!"

A handmade, glittering card is shoved under her nose and she smiles with delight. Taking a sip of coffee she puts it to one side, and gathering a child under each arm she asks them to show her. As they jabber about when and how they made the cards, Christie's eyes meet Matt's over their heads and they share one of those pure moments that they would never forget.

----------

_Who needs photos when you have coffee?_


End file.
